Twist of Fate
by RobinTAD
Summary: When Sita is sent back in time to live as a human she prepares for Yaksha's visit over night. But what does she do when it's not her that gets changed into a vampire, but her beloved Rama?  Rated T for now, may change to M later on so readers beware.
1. Chapter 1Life and DeathSort of

**Hello!**

**So this is the first chapter of my story, if you like it, hate it, or have any comments/suggestions/criticism anything, leave it in a review. **

****DISCLAIMER** I do not own the characters. They belong to Christopher Pike.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Life and Death-sort of<p>

"Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome."  
>- Isaac Asimov<p>

Here I was again. I am human again I can feel my loving husbands arms wrap around my waist. It is early the next day that I start to feel my eyes becoming sleepy. I can't fall asleep I tell myself. I must stay awake and make sure that dreadful nightmare or a monster Yaksha doesn't come and make Rama, Lalita or even myself a vampire. I could feel my eyes drooping. It was becoming more and more difficult to leave my eyes open.

It was still dark out with a little bit of the morning sunshine coming through the trees of the nearby forest. I decided to give in and I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

I dreamt I was falling. As I slept I could feel pressure of the air hitting my body at a rapid pace. I awoke startled not sure what to make of the dream. The morning sun streamed into our bedroom, oh what a wonderful feeling it was, the nice warm sun beating against your face.

I rolled over in our bed in an attempt to kiss Rama but to no avail. I sat up startled wondering where he could be. I quickly came to the assumption he was already awake and making breakfast. I got dressed and washed and made my way around our house in search of Rama. I looked inside Lalita's room.

She always was a funny sleeper that one. This morning she was lying on her stomach with her head at the foot of the bed and her right arm hanging over the side of her bed. Her sheets were spread all across the floor and her feet resting gently a top her pillow. I opted not to accidently wake her in trying to straighten her out and just grabbed the sheets from the floor and gently laid them on top of her small body. I closed her door and continued to search the house. He was nowhere to be seen.

I went to the kitchen and started with breakfast. Oatmeal is on the menu this morning. Lalita always loves it when I make her oatmeal. Only at the age of four, she is always lending a hand. Whether it's with me in the kitchen or Rama out in the yard she was always eager to help.

Lalita woke up not too long after that. She rushed into the kitchen jumped into my arms and asked

"Is Daddy back yet?" In her soft, sweet voice.

"I haven't seen him yet, honey." I replied while trying my best to smooth out the mess of hair on top her head. "Did Daddy tell you where he was going?" I asked trying to find a little more on the whereabouts of my husband.

"I never talked to Daddy, I just see him leaving."

"Oh," I said knowing exactly what must've happened. I let her down. "Why don't you get washed and dressed, by the time your back the oatmeal will be ready."

"Okay Mommy." And with that off she went.

I grabbed a tissue and started dabbing at my eyes that were now releasing tears. I couldn't believe what had happened. I was the one supposed to stay awake and keep my family safe. It was all up to me and I failed my family. Rama must be feeling the change from human to vampire by now. What do I do if he comes back to the house? He is just new at this; he probably won't be able to control the urge to suck us dry. But what if he can, what if he comes back and we live happily ever after. Yes, this could work. Maybe Rama could change me into a vampire, and then when Lalita wants to be changed we can change her... I pondered this thought for a moment. Then I hear the quiet pitter patter of Lalita's feet.

I take the oatmeal off the fire and spoon some out into a bowl and set a spoon next to it on the table ready for Lalita. When Lalita comes in she tells me about her dream she had last night.

"... I run fast as I can but I couldn't get 'em. Then they stop, turn to me and I see it's you and Daddy! Oh please Momma, please don't leave me."

"Oh, Lalita, It was just a dream, there is no need to be scared. I will never leave you." This was a first for me, I most always say 'we' I can no longer do this in case Rama doesn't come back.

"But Mommy, It wasn't you. It was different mommy. She look like you, but different."

"How was she different sweetie?" I asked confused.

"She strong and fast and get bad booboos but they gone quickly."

Vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**There you go! I will make the next chapters longer and more interesting I promise!**

**Please Review!**

**-RD**


	2. Chapter 2The hunter becomes the hunted

I take the oatmeal off the fire and spoon some out into a bowl and set a spoon next to it on the table ready for Lalita. When Lalita comes in she tells me about her dream she had last night.

"... I run fast as I can but I couldn't get 'em. Then they stop, turn to me and I see it's you and Daddy! Oh please Momma, please don't leave me."

"Oh, Lalita, It was just a dream, there is no need to be scared. I will never leave you." This was a first for me, I most always say 'we' I can no longer do this in case Rama doesn't come back.

"But Mommy, It wasn't you. It was different mommy. She look like you, but different."

"How was she different sweetie?" I asked confused.

"She strong and fast and get bad booboos but they gone quickly."

Vampire.

Chapter 2-The hunter becomes the hunted

"Oh sweetie, it was just a dream, don't worry I promise I will never ever leave you." I remember that day like it was yesterday. It is now 1238 BC. That was about two thousand years ago. Everything about that day is still so vivid. Rama ended coming back that day. He wasn't a vampire; I figured there was nothing to worry about after that night. I never did think Yaksha would come back, but he did and he changed me into a vampire...again. I pleaded with him and pleaded with him begging him to change Rama as well. In the end he agreed as long as I would have his baby. Well I did, anything to save my beloved husband, I was sure he would understand.

"Shiva!" I called. My son, Shiva, son of Yaksha a half vampire half human. I conceived him while I was human and carried him for eight months while I was a vampire. He ages slowly, he is now about the age of 18, but has been on the earth a little under two thousand years. Since he was born he was disobedient but lately he has been chipping in and helping us out. Lalita, my daughter wanted to be changed when she reached 20 years old. She will now be twenty forever. Over the last thousand years she has become much more wise and knowledgeable.

"Yes mother?" He replied in his velvety smooth voice as he entered the room.

His eyes were a deep sea blue, I swear you take one look in those eyes and you were putty in his hands, of course I have built up an immunity to it. He has beautiful brown hair speckled with a deep red. He has a petite frame for a man but that is due to him being four weeks early. He looks to be about 160 lbs. I would say about 70 percent of that is pure muscle.

"Lalita and I are going out. Please stay here and listen to your father." Shiva only knew one father, Rama, he never met Yaksha, but I always got the feeling they are constantly connected.

"Yes Mom."

Lalita and I went out to the local farmer. He always provided us with our fruits, vegetables, and meat. Being a vampire and not aging, we move around a lot. Each town however is similar, they all have a local farmer and a few people trying to earn a living with a road side shop.

"Morning Tom."

"Hello, Elizabeth. What can I get for you two lovely ladies today?" Elizabeth was my current name and Lalita was my sister. No questions need to be raised as to how she is my daughter.

"The usual please."

"One bag of potatoes and a fruit and vegetable medley. Now what kind of meat would you like today?"

"Pork loin would be great thanks."

"Sure thing. I'll have that ready for you in a little while."

"Thank you."

While Lalita and I wait we walk around the farm and go in the barn to visit the horses. In the far corner we spot a horse uninterested in us. He didn't whinny or make any noise for that matter. Frozen like a statue the horse stood in its stable. We walked over to it, as we reached the stable; I stick my hand out and hope for something to happen. The horse's gaze switched from mindlessly in space to my hand and finally up to my eyes. With a gigantic whinny and a tremendous kick, the horse kicks out the stable door and trots out the barn.

"He was poisoned." Lalita says.

"What about the other animals?" I ask hopefully.

"Poisoned."

We walk out of the barn whispering so quiet it becomes inaudible to the human ear. We finally came to a conclusion and form a plan.

"Here you are." Tom says handing our purchases of the day.

"Thank you. Just out of curiosity, how many other clients do you have?"

"It's just you two. I don't get much business these days."

"Well here you are." I say handing him a twenty percent tip.

"Oh no, no. I can't take this."

"Please. It's my gift to you."

"Uh thanks."

Quickly and quietly I ask Lalita if she heard a small murmuring coming from Tom's ear. With a slight nod of her head we put our plan into action. Having taught Lalita everything I know in the skill of martial arts, she executes a perfect back kick and Tom falls back right into my arm as my right finger and thumb pull out the small device planted in his ear. I toss it into the pond near his barn.

I carry Tom back into his house grateful he lives alone. I sit him down in a kitchen chair as Lalita goes out in search for some rope to tie him up. I take back the money I gave him hoping it'll come in use somewhere. I search our friend Tom for any other bugs that may be used and I find a tiny microphone attached to his chest. I hear Lalita come back with the rope the second I tuck the money back in my pocket and put the microphone in the sink. I ask Lalita to tie up Tom while I make tea.

We sit at the table sipping our tea waiting for him to become conscious again. A few minutes after we clean up the kitchen he stirs.

"Hello Tom." I say putting a little fear in my voice.

"W-who are you? W-what are you?" As previously discussed Lalita and I decide to kill him. Therefore he can know whatever his heart desires.

"I am Sita, a two thousand year old vampire. This is my daughter Lalita, a two thousand year old vampire as well. Now who are you?" As I use my mind control ability, I keep my voice stern and even and keep his gaze locked on mine.

"I am Tom A. V. Cleary." He replies entranced.

"Who do you work for?" Lalita asks using her mind control ability as well.

"I don't know their name."

"What kind of work do you specialize in Tom?" I ask.

"Killing. I kill things, bad things."

"Why were you spying on us?" Lalita asks.

"I wasn't spying, I was doing research."

"Who sent you to do research on us?" I ask.

"Tony Cloverly. He said it was urgent."

"What else can you tell us about this research you were told to do?"

"Poison you, I was told to poison my crops so you would die."

"Your animals have been poisoned too."

"Oh."

"I'm getting bored of you. Do you have any useful information?"

"No."

"We are going to kill you now then okay?"

"No, no wait!" he pleas.

"What?" We say in unison.

"Tony Cloverly sent me."

"Yes, yes we heard it." Lalita says just as annoyed as me.

"Please, I don't want to die."

"Well then you never should have been born." We say in unison. Like mother like daughter.

We clean up our tracks and go to the local market to buy our produce. On our way home we go over who might want us poisoned. Unable to think of anyone we brush it aside and go home.

"I'm not going to listen to you!" I hear coming from inside our little hut.

"I am your father and you will do as I say."

"I am not and I will not!"

"You better watch yourself boy! You just wait until your mother comes home."

"Mother will not be home. She will never return."

"Oh yes and how do you know she won't?"

"I just know okay?"

I hear plates crashing to the floor and tables and chairs being overturned. Now running to our house Lalita and I make it inside just in time to catch Shiva with his hands around Rama's throat. His face beginning to turn a pale blue color.


End file.
